hiei and mrhat TAKE OVER THE WORLD AH!
by artimie
Summary: hiei is in a sugar rush and find his partener Mr.hat? find out if you READ it!
1. Default Chapter

Artime: this fic will be better i garintee you and i don't own yu yu hakusho.  
  
Hiei and Mr.hat  
  
narraior:one day at unimeshei's house TEAM unimeshi was board out of their minds.  
  
yusuke: I'm board out of my mind!   
  
Narrator: see  
  
Kuwabaka: well we can always find somthin to eat,  
  
yusuke: yeah like the pixie sticks i-  
  
(CRASH)  
  
Narrator: their was a BIG crash in the kichen!  
  
kurama: thier was a BIG crash in the kichen!   
  
narrator: they're so prdictible!  
  
kurama: i could only be-  
  
??:WHEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO!!!!!!!!!!YEEEEHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
others:HIEI GOT IN THE PIXTE STICKS AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
hiei: I WILL SQUISH YOU ALL-  
  
Narritor: then somthing caught hiei's eye,on tv South Park was on and there in the show was no  
  
other than Mr. Hat well we know what that equals TROUBLE O.O!  
  
hiei: Mr.Hat? AH HA I WILL GO TO SOUTH PARK AND GET MR. HAT AND RULE THE WORLD!!!!!*laughing evily*  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*jumps out of a window and flies?*  
  
yusuke: OH MY GOD HE'S GOIN TO SOUTH PARK!!!! TO GET MR. HAT!!!  
  
kuwabaka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama:we got to stop him before he causes trouble.  
  
*hiei*  
  
*at south park*  
  
hiei: were can my baby be hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?????????  
  
*at south park school*  
  
Mr. Garison: alright now children what is 6+9?  
  
kid: uh 12?  
  
Mr. Garison: ERR WRONG TRY AGIAN DUMBASS!!  
  
*window breaks and out comes hiei*  
  
hiei: GIVE ME MR. HAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
stan: WHAT THE-  
  
kyle: MR HAT?  
  
kenny: mph mph mph?(translation: who are you?)  
  
hiei: WHO AM I? I'M *in a hero pose* HIEI THE FIRE DEMON!!!! AND I COME 4 MR.HAT!!!!  
  
cartman: wow this guy's a phyco asshole.  
  
hiei: SHUT UP FATASS!!!!!!  
  
kyle: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HE CALLED YOU A DUNBASS!!!!  
  
hiei: SHUT UP YOU STUPID JEW!!!  
  
cartman: ha ha ha ha ha ha he called you a jew!!!  
  
kyle: O.O how how how did he know?  
  
hiei: *his jagan eye glowing* I CAN READ YOUR MIND!! NOW TO COME FOR WHAT I CAME FOR *snatches Mr.hat  
  
Mr.Garison: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MR. HAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kyle: HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!!  
  
kenny: MMPH!(tranlation: YEAH!)  
  
hiei: NEVAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a sharp sharp sharp pencil and it goes through kenny's head*  
  
stan: OH MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY!!!!  
  
kyle: YOU-  
  
hiei: *gives a weird evil death glare*  
  
kyle: O.O basterd?  
  
hiei: I MUST LEAVE NOW!!!!!! *jumps out of window then comes back up* OH YEAH I FORGOT WENDY  
  
STUFFS HER BRA!!!!!*jumps back out and flies away*  
  
kids: *laughing at wendy*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wendy: *crying* THAT'S NOT FUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!*runs away*  
  
*in the sky somwhere*  
  
hiei: I FINALLY GOT YOU AREN'T YOU HAPPY MR.HAT???  
  
hiei as mr hat: OH YES HIEI I'M SOO HAPPY THAT MR. GARISON WAS JUST AN ASS.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
artime: will hiei and Mr.hat take over the world? will yusuke,kurama,or kuwabaka be able to  
  
stop him? why am I asking you all the questions? find out after i'm done writing the next   
  
chapter!!!!!!!! 


	2. parie and michel jackson what will happe...

artime:hey everybody!!! here's chapter 2!! rember I don't own yu yu hakusho or south park so don't  
  
sue!!!  
  
*PASSPORT TO PARIS********  
  
*in the sky*  
  
hiei: now to japan wheoeoeoeoeoe!!-  
  
hiei/mr.hat:hiei  
  
hiei:yes mr.hat  
  
mr.hat:i was wondering if we can destroy paris??  
  
hiei:hmmmmmmmmmmm wait a minute*thinking*i wish i had 4 stomchs*not thinking* GREAT IDEA MR.HAT!!  
  
TO PARIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.hat:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Narrator:now back to our confused heros yusuke kurama and kuwabaka!   
  
yusuke: I'm so confused..O.o  
  
narrator:see ^_____^  
  
kurama:*watching tv* OH..........MY.........GOD..!!! YUSUKE KUWABARA COME QUICK!!!  
  
kuwabaka/yusuke:WHAT  
  
*all 3 watch the tv*  
  
*on tv*  
  
news man: We're live from south park school 2 bring you a special update! Mr. hat*shows picture*  
  
was just puppet napped by a guy with spiky hair,a black robe thingy,and a 3rd eye. here's a sketch  
  
*shows a sick figure with spiky hair and a puppet in his hand and big letters saying HA HA HA!*  
  
yusuke baka kurama: O.o huh??  
  
news man: now back to your normal programing.  
  
*kurama turns tv off*  
  
kurama: OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
kuwabaka: THE SHRIMP'S NUTS!!!  
  
yusuke:we gotta stop him! O.o wow i never thought i was ever gonna say those words in THAT order!  
  
*now back to hiei*  
  
hiei:*sees ifle tower* BONGORE MR. TOWER THINGY!!*burns it to dust* OVEMWA SUCCER!!!(i think that's how you spell bye)  
  
mr.hat:let's BURN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hiei: WILL DO MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!*burns paris*  
  
mr.hat:*sweatdrop*  
  
hiei: WEHOHIOOJHOHIJHNKJSDHNGVIKSEHNI!!!*laughs crazy like* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!*cough cough*NOW  
  
TO DESTORY THE-  
  
mr.hat: i think we should destroy michel jackson.  
  
hiei: WHY MR. HAT??  
  
mr.hat:because,michel jackson is the king of pop so if we destory him we destroy music and people  
  
can't survive without MUSIC!! and they'll HAVE to kill themselves!!!  
  
hiei: i didn't get you because you where SO CUTE it's because YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!!! LET'S GO KILL  
  
MICHEL JACKSON!!!!!  
  
mr.hat:and anyways i think he's a total jackass!!  
  
narrator:Now back to our freaked out heros!  
  
kurama: I'm so FREAKED out!!  
  
narrator: seeeeeeeeee^___^  
  
yusuke: i'll see what's on tv  
  
*on tv*  
  
news guy: Where live from paris just before it was burned to ashes!! And here's what some guy said  
  
some guy: IT IT IT IT IT WAS A GUY WITH SPIKY HAIR AND A PUPPET!!!! MOMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
new guy: and there we have it another terrible happening caused by the mysterious spikey black haired  
  
robed wearing puppet napping killer!!!now back to your normal programing.  
  
kurama:OH MY GOD!!!!!!   
  
yusuke: we have to think of somthing wow did we switch brains or somthin because i sound just like   
  
you ^_____________________________________________________________________________^ weird O.o  
  
kuwabaka: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*crying*  
  
kurama/yusuke: O.o huh?  
  
*********end?**********************************************************  
  
artime: what will happen next...........................................................  
  
....................................................................................  
  
...........................*crikets churping*.............................................  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
..........................*crikets stop churping.........................................  
  
................................NOW REVIEW PLEASE!......................................  
  
^______________________________________________________________________________________________^ 


	3. king of pop?

artime: NOW WE WHAT HAPPENS TO THAT "so called" KING OF POP!!!!  
  
*******king of pop??*********  
  
*somwhere in hollywood*  
  
hiei: WHERE THE HELL IS KING OF SPRITE!!!???  
  
mr.hat: it's king of pop!!! and he's in las vegas...  
  
hiei: damn then why the hell r we here??  
  
mr.hat: i don't know hiei wanna blow it up??  
  
hiei: YOU READ MY MIND *burns hollywood up* BURN BABY BURN!!!!!!!!!!*laughs wierdly evily*  
  
mr.hat:*puppty sweatdrop*  
  
narrator: then out of nowhere the news guy shows up.  
  
news guy:*whispering*we're live from hollywood to bring you that killer guy*camera shows hiei  
  
laughing evily while eating a popsikle* and with the puppet mr.hat.Will have more soon now  
  
back to your normal programing.  
  
narrator:an i forgot to tell you that our 3 heroes where watching the news (what a queinkidink!my  
  
word ^_^)and now back to our stupid heroes.  
  
kuwabaka:I'm so stupid.O.o  
  
narrator: and he just figured that out?  
  
yusuke: OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA KILL MICHEL JACKSON!!!!!!  
  
kurama: how do you know?  
  
yusuke: he wrote us this really neat written letter.  
  
*it's says:  
  
dear yusuke kurama and the baka,  
  
I just want to tell you that we are gonna kill Michel Jackson.  
  
We wanted to kill bill gates but he's too complicated.So you can't  
  
stop us!   
  
Sincierly,  
  
Hiei and Mr.Hat  
  
PS: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!And Mr.Hat wrote  
  
this.  
  
Yusuke,kurama,and baka: O.o ooooooooook  
  
kurama:Mr.hat wrote that?  
  
yusuke: HE'S TURNING INTO MR.GARISON!!  
  
kurama:what do you mean??  
  
yusuke: HE'S TALKING TO THAT PUPPET LIKE HE'S REAL!!!!  
  
kuwabaka: *screams like a girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
both: O.o  
  
kurama: let's get money to go to las vegas.  
  
yusuke: WHY!?*thinking:even though i want to gamble ^_^ and those hot chicks!!!*  
  
kurama: THAT'S WHERE MICHEL JACKSON GOING!!!!  
  
yusuke: OK LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****end? I THINK NOT!!!!*************  
  
Artime: will make it in time before hiei destroys this "king of pop"? Will find  
  
out when I write the next chapter!!! 


	4. justin puppetlake

artime: let's find out about that creepy weirdo and his puppet hiei and i don't own yu yu hakusho  
  
or southpark so don't SUE!!!  
  
*******justin puppetlake************  
  
*in viva las vegas!*  
  
hiei: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SHINEY BUILDINGS *drools*  
  
mr.hat: *sweatdrop* let's find michel jackson shall we please??  
  
hiei: OKIE DOKIE!!  
  
*hiei bumps into janet jackson*  
  
hiei: WATCH IT BUSTER!!!!  
  
janet: the name's JANET JACKSON!! not buster!!!  
  
hiei: weren't you that ladie that flashed her u know what at the audience during the super bowl  
  
or somthing??  
  
janet:*looks nervous* uhhhhhhhh no??  
  
hiei: *gives her evil sispshous glare*  
  
janet:*stares*  
  
hiei:*glares still*  
  
janet:*still stares*  
  
hiei:....COMA STAS EL LAY ^____^!!!(if you don't watch crank yankers you won't know what i'm talkin about)  
  
janet: O.o  
  
hiei: WHERE'S MICHEL JACKSON!!!!!  
  
janet: uhhhhhhhhh well....  
  
mr.hat:ANSWER HIM!!!!!  
  
janet: OK OK!!! he's in the las vegas hotel!! who's that?*points to mr.hat*  
  
hiei: I'M GLAD YOU ASKED THIS IS THE ALL POWERFUL MR.HAT HE HAS POWERS YA KNOW *starts to  
  
laugh like roo from crash badicoot if you don't play playstation or ps2 you won't know  
  
what I'm talkin about*  
  
janet:O.o well.............bye*runs away*  
  
mr.hat: fool!  
  
hiei:*still laughs like roo*  
  
mr.hat:*sweatdrops*  
  
*at hotel*  
  
*justin timberlakes is singing on stage until hiei appears*  
  
hiei: *grabs mike from j.t.  
  
justin: HEY GIVE THAT BACK KID!!!  
  
hiei: NEVER MR. MOUSCATIER!!!!!!!  
  
justin: O.o whaaaaa?  
  
hiei: *singing on mike and mocking j.t.* OH LOOK AT ME BABY I'M JUSTIN SISSYLAKE!!!I SING  
  
LIKE A GIRL LA LA LA SENORITA!!! OHHHHH BABY LOOK AT ME AND MY BAD SELF!!!*dances like michel  
  
jackson*  
  
justin: GIVE THAT BACK YOU LIL TWERP!!!*tries to get the mike and misses*  
  
hiei:*sings like a girl* CRY ME A RIVER!!!!WHAAAAAAA I GOT DUMPED BY BRITANY SPEARS!!!!POOR  
  
ME SHE DUMPED ME LIKE UHHHHHHHHH A DUMPED SINGLE PERSON!!!LA LA LA !!!!!  
  
justin: GIVE THAT BACK YOU MOTHER *BEEP*IN JACKASS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
audience: *gasp* O.O!!!  
  
justin: hee hee ^___^ i mean you naughty lil boy..  
  
hiei: NOW MR.HAT USE YOUR POWERS!!!!!!!!  
  
mr.hat : *uses his powers to turn j.t. into a puppet*  
  
audience: O.o  
  
justin: .......*puppet like*  
  
hiei: LOOKS LIKE MY JOB IS DONE BYE BYE NOW TO FIND MICHEL JACKSON!!!*flies away*  
  
narrator: now back to our ugged heros  
  
yusuke/kurama/baka: uuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggg!!!  
  
narrator: -_-****see what i mean?  
  
*the tv magicly turns on *  
  
news guy: we're live from the las vegas to bring the sad heart braking story!! Justin   
  
timberlake was just turned into a puppet by none other than Mr.Hat and that weird phyco kid  
  
do you have anything to say justin?  
  
justin:........  
  
news guy: and their we have it folks the silent words that came out of our celeberty's mouth  
  
will we find out more? how the hell would I know? now back to your normal programing.  
  
*tv turns off*  
  
kurama: ....o.....k O.o  
  
kuwabaka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
yusuke: LET'S GO ALREADY!!!!!!  
  
kurama: OK LET'S GO!!!!  
  
kuwabaka/yusuke: YIPPIE VIVIA LAS VEGAS!!!^_________^  
  
******END? well no way!!*******************************  
  
artime: will hiei find michel jackson? What do you think justin?  
  
justin:.......  
  
artime:.......  
  
justin:.......  
  
artime: well i guess we'll never know  
  
justin:........  
  
artime:.........  
  
justin:.......  
  
artime: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^__________^  
  
justin: BOO!!!  
  
artime: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!*runs away*  
  
justin:^_________________________________________________________^ 


	5. More puppets and a dookie cookie!

artime: will hiei finally find michel jackson? we'll find out now and i don't own yu yu hakusho  
  
or south park!!  
  
*********the way you move************************  
  
hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHH*pulling his hair* WHERE'S MICHEL JACKSON!!!!!??  
  
mr.hat: I don't know dumbass!!  
  
hiei: HEY DON'T START WITH ME!!  
  
mr.hat: *sweatdrop*  
  
then all of a sudden hiei/mr.hat hear music in a ball room  
  
hiei: I all of a sudden hear music in a ball room  
  
see?  
  
mr.hat:let's go it might be michel jackson  
  
hiei: WHEEIEIEIEOEOEOEOOEOEOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!*opens door*  
  
there were people dancing weirdly and than somthing caught hiei's eye.........  
  
hiei: PRETTY THINGY!!!*looking at the chandelear*  
  
hiei climbed the chandelear and he saw somthin else  
  
hiei:oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*looking at an unbrella*   
  
mr.hat: we should get-  
  
hiei: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*twirling it*  
  
mr.hat:ohhhhhhhhh god dammit!!  
  
then hiei was riseing off the chandelear holding on to the unbrella  
  
hiei: MR.HAT WERE FLYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sleepy brown:HEY YOU KID THAT'S MINE!!!!!!!(i don't know if that was the guy holding the unbrella  
  
in the outkast music video "the way you move")  
  
hiei: MINE NOW SUCCARTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mr.hat: LOOK IT'S MICHEL JACKSON!!!!  
  
hiei: USE YOUR POWERS BABYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.hat used his powers to turn people to puppets on the guy, but it wasn't michel jackson so  
  
he kept on using his powers on everybody!!  
  
hiei:*finally floting down to the ground* whhhhhhhhooooooppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! PUPPETS!  
  
mr.hat: DAMMINT NO MICHEL JACKSON!!!  
  
hiei:loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mr.hat:WHAT!!?  
  
hiei: PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
the band outkast was singing their song "heeya" and the britsh guy was going to speak...  
  
britsh:ladies and getlemen i present to you....the people singing heya the love below!  
  
(screaming girls:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)  
  
andre 300:WHAT'S COOLER THAN BEING COOL!!!!!!!!  
  
girls: ICE COLD!!!!  
  
andre 300: i said what cooler thatn being-  
  
(hiei takes microphone)  
  
hiei: HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
andre 3000: DUDE GIVE THAT BACK!!!  
  
hiei: MAKE ME *sticks out touge*:P  
  
andre 3000: O.O  
  
dookie: HEY YOU HERD HIM GIVE THAT BACK NOW YOU LITTLE KID!!!!  
  
hiei: HI YUSUKE,HI KURAMA,HI KUWABAKA I'M ON TV AND SO IS MR.HAT!!!!!!!!  
  
the love haters: THAT'S IT!!!*charge at hiei*  
  
hiei:*trips the love haters* HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EAT THEM RABID FAN GIRLS!!!  
  
girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*rip off their clothes*  
  
andre 3000: DOOKIE WHERE'S SLEEPY BROWN??  
  
dookie: right here O.O *holds up puppet*  
  
andre 3000: alright that's just bulls**t!!!  
  
dookie: O.O LOOK!!*point to andre's head*  
  
andre 3000:*looks up and sees hiei standing on his head on his tippy toes* O.O  
  
hiei: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! YOU BEEN A NAUGHTY BOY NOW YOU SUFFER!!!*turns him into a puppet*  
  
andre 3000:.........*turned into a puppet*  
  
dookie:*screams like a girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hiei:NOW YOU NEXT COOKIE!!!!!  
  
dookie: IT'S DOOKIE!!  
  
hiei: WHATEVER COOKIE!!!  
  
dookie: IT'S DOOKIE!!!  
  
hiei:COOKIE  
  
dookie:DOOKIE  
  
hiei:COOKIE  
  
dookie:DOOKIE  
  
hiei:DOOKIE  
  
dookie:COOKIE AHHHH GOD DAMMIT HE GOT ME!!!!  
  
hiei: NOW I EAT YOU!!!!*bites dookie*  
  
dookie:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
hiei: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU DON'T TASTE LIKE A COOKIE!!:P  
  
dookie: BECAUSE I'M NOT A COOKIE!!!!  
  
hiei:NOW YOU ARE*turns dookie into a cookie(that rhymes!)*  
  
dookie:*cookie*............  
  
hiei: OHHHHHHHHHHHH FAN GIRLS OF OUTKAST WANNA A COOKIE MADE BY DOOKIE!!!!!!!!!???  
  
girls:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hiei: HERE HAVE IT!!*throws it at them*  
  
*he girls eat the cookie*  
  
hiei: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!*flies away*  
  
mr.hat: dammit we'll never find that jackass!!!  
  
now back to our 3 gasped heroes  
  
3 heros: *GASP*  
  
see?  
  
than the tv turns on  
  
news guy:we're live from a outkast concert to bring you this shocking update!! Andre 3000 was   
  
just turned into a puppet just like justin thimberlake! Plus the ball room in the hotel was  
  
found to be filled with puppets! We know now that this is a mad man with a puppet.Now back to  
  
your normal programing.  
  
tv turns off  
  
kuwabaka: how does it do that? O.o  
  
yusuke: i don't know. O.o  
  
kurama:(talking to the bus driver) to las vegas please  
  
(the bus driver had a mask on and he/she takes it off)  
  
selina: HI!!  
  
all 3 boys: IT'S SELINA!!!!!!!!O.O  
  
selina: you need a ride to vegas?  
  
yusuke: yuppers O.O oh god I used your word.  
  
selina:(snaps fingers and appear in vegas) here you go!!  
  
kuwabaka:how did you do that?  
  
selina: I'M THE AUTHORESS DUH BYE NOW!!(dissappears)  
  
yusuke kurama baka: O.O  
  
kurama: well were here let's find hiei  
  
yusuke: BUT I WANT TO GAMBLE!!!!  
  
kurama: YOU CAN DO THAT LATER!!!!!  
  
yusuke: OKKKIE DOKIE OH NO I'M USING SELINA'S WORDS AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
kurama: let's just go shall we? -_-****  
  
yusuke/baka: OK ^____________________________________________________________________^  
  
*****ENDIE WENDIE OH HELL NO!!****************************************  
  
artime: will hiei be found before he kills michel jackson? and what up mr.hat ass he's being a  
  
meany to hiei!! I'll write the next chaper now!!  
  
selina: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. bonnie and clideNOT

artime: man,poor sugar high hiei will never find michel jackson  
  
meadow: what about this chapter?  
  
artime:hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm   
  
meadow: O.o  
  
artime: i don't own yu yu hakusho or any other stuff that's not mine ok....  
  
***bonnie and clide.....NOT **********************  
  
hiei: la la la la la la la la la la la la la *skiping*  
  
mr.hat: stop already you're making me look bad  
  
hiei: (thinking:eggggggggggggggggssssssss) fine!*sticks tounge out at mr.hat*:p  
  
??: uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
hiei: who the dibly's it that?  
  
mr.hat: O_______________________________O beyonce!?  
  
beyonce: mr.hat is that you!?  
  
mr.hat: wow *sees jay-z with beyonce* oh you got a boyfriend already?  
  
beyonce: yes i do  
  
jay-z: who the hell is that!?*points to hiei and mr.hat*  
  
beyonce: well mr.hat was my boyfriend a long time ago.  
  
hiei:^_^ mr.hat and beyonce sitting in a tree k.i.s.s..i.n.g.!!!!!  
  
mr.hat: shut up!!!  
  
jay-z: than what's with the kid!?  
  
beyonce: i don't know but he's a cutie!^_^  
  
hiei: moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
beyonce:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
hiei: moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
beyonce: how does a cow go?  
  
hiei:mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
beyonce: good how does a cat go?  
  
hiei:meow!!  
  
jay-z: how does a train go!?  
  
hiei: mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
jay-z: TRAIN NOT COW!!!  
  
hiei:moooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
jay-z: TRAIN!!!!!!  
  
hiei:*grabs part of jay-z's car and hits him* MOO! *hit* BAA! *hit* MEOW! *hit* QUACK!!*slams it on his head*  
  
beyonce: ^_^ hahahahahahahahahahhahaaa!  
  
jay-z: @_____________________@  
  
hiei:LET'S GO MR HAT!!!!!*hops into car with a cigar in his mouth like in jay-z music video  
  
"bonnie and clide"  
  
mr.hat: come on B  
  
beyonce:*gets in*  
  
than all of the sudden hiei,mr hat and beyonce get chased by hellipcopters!  
  
beyonce: oh no *hugging mr.hat*  
  
mr.hat:*wearing sunglasses* don't worry B!  
  
hiei: HIIIIIIIIII YUSUKE KURAMA AND BAKA!!!!!!*still with a cigar in his mouth and  
  
driving faster*  
  
kurama:*in the hellipcopter using a microphone* HIEI STOP THIS AND *sees beyonce* WHAT  
  
THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH BEYONCE KNOWLOES!!!!?  
  
hiei: IT'S MR.HAT'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!  
  
mr.hat:*kissing beyonce*  
  
beyonce:*kissing back*  
  
hiei: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW O_O!  
  
yusuke:*in the hellipcopter* BEYONCE CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH!!!!??  
  
kuwabaka:*the same as yusuke* ME TOO YOUR A HOTTIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kurama:*sees hiei with a cigar and wearing sunglasses* ARE YOU TRYING TO IMMATATE JAY-Z  
  
OR SOMTHING!!!!??  
  
hiei:*sees michel jackson's limo* MICHEL JACKSON EAT THIS!!!!!!!!!!*shoots the limo with   
  
a pistol*  
  
the car blows up and michel jackson's a........  
  
hiei: dammit no show!!!!  
  
mr.hat: SHOOT THE COPTER!!!!!  
  
hiei:SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!(scarface style) *shoots copter*  
  
y/k/b:*in the falling copter* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(CRASH!)  
  
hiei: WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
mr.hat: now beyonce  
  
beyonce: yes?  
  
mr.hat: hiei and I are going to kill michel jackson wanna join us?  
  
beyonce: but but why?  
  
mr.hat: he's a  
  
beyonce: a what?  
  
mr.hat:.......  
  
beyonce:......  
  
mr.hat:.......  
  
beyonce:......  
  
mr.hat:*whipers in beyonce's ear* jackass.....  
  
beyonce:yes take me with you where ever you go i'll go!!  
  
hiei: love sickning.........TO MICHEL JACKSON!!!!!!!!*drives faster*  
  
*in the middle of no where*  
  
kurama:owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww @_______@  
  
yusuke: O_O *sees kuwabaka*  
  
(kuwabaka is squished under the copter dead)  
  
kurama: OH MY GOD HIEI KILLED KUWABARA!!!!  
  
yusuke:*points to the sky* YOU- wait a minute didn't he die when we went to selina's party  
  
(if u read truth or dare bwhwhahaha you'll know what im talkin about)  
  
kurama: look *point to the limo* letr's take it!!!  
  
****2 b coutinued*********  
  
artime: will they find hiei?  
  
meadow: it's your story!  
  
artime: i know now REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHEN I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! 


	7. slim zombie and new evil companion

artime:sorry it's been so long ughhhhh now time to do the disclamier thingy ugghh i don't wanna  
  
justin you do the honors.  
  
justin T.: ok artime doen't own yu yu hakusho or anyother stuff like celebs and south park the   
  
only things she owns is selina, and the ideas.  
  
artime: well said justin puppetlake  
  
justin: ^_^  
  
artime: now on to the story!  
  
***hiei's band********odd O_o********************  
  
hiei: are we there yet  
  
mr.hat:no  
  
hiei: are we there yet   
  
mr.hat: no  
  
hiei:are we there-  
  
mr.hat: SHUTUP!!!!  
  
hiei:*pouts* party pooper  
  
beyonce: do you even know where michel jackson is mr.hat he can be anywhere in las vegas!  
  
mr.hat: i think he'd be in the paris hotel  
  
hiei:*singing* i see bunny the bunny is so funny give me my money cause that's my bunny I-  
  
mr.hat: WHERE HERE!!!  
  
hiei: *sees somthin* i see somthing (A.N:see ^_^)  
  
beyonce: oh great where it's eminem and D12   
  
mr.hat: who cares?  
  
hiei:*runs to the stage*  
  
eminem:*with the mike* THESE CHICKS DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF MY BAND!!!*gets hit with a  
  
plate* OWWWW NOW WHO THE HECK DID THAT!!?  
  
hiei: I did!!! ^_^  
  
eminem: DUDE!! IM IN A MIDDLE OF A CONSERT!!  
  
hiei: *not listening to eminem* HI YUSUKE HI KURAMA HI YUKINA HI BAKA HI MUKURO HI SHIGURE wait  
  
a minute he's dead! O_o uhhhhhhhhh HI RANDOM PEOPLE!!!  
  
eminem: *looking vary mad* you kid!!  
  
hiei: what cha want?  
  
eminem: If you don't get out of MY concert, Im gonna kick your-   
  
hiei: ASStrnut  
  
eminem: grrr im gonna kick your-  
  
hiei: ASSpern  
  
eminem: JUST SHUTUP *chaces after him*  
  
hiei: WEEEEEEEE*runs away*  
  
eminem: COME BACK HERE!!! *chaceing hiei*  
  
(narrator: eminem gets to be too slow for hiei and eminem gets tired)  
  
eminem: *panting* I'm getting tired  
  
(narrator: see? ^_^)  
  
hiei: NAH NAH A BOO BOO YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!! *stcks tounge out* :P  
  
eminem: grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
(narrator: right at that time some people were in the middle of shooting "dawn of the dead"  
  
hiei:*runs and sees a zombie* hi!!!! ^_^  
  
zombie: RARRRRRRR *whispers* dude what the heck are you doing here we're in the middle of   
  
shooting a movie.  
  
hiei: WOW YOU CAN TALK!!!  
  
zombie:*whispers* shhhh!! be quiet you're not allowed here.  
  
hiei: *sees a dog* AWWWW HI DOGGY!! ^_^  
  
zombie:*sees camera and still whispers* his name is chip call him chip  
  
hiei: hiya chip!! ^_^  
  
chip: woof woof ^_^  
  
girl(sorry i forgot her name): CHIP WHAT'S HE DOING WITH CHIP!!!?  
  
guy(forgot the name):*looking through the bonoculars* hey he's not a zombie! it's a kid he's not  
  
in the movie!!  
  
hiei:*grabs chips* COMMON LITTLE DOGGY!!  
  
chip: woof O_o  
  
eminem:*finally there*: *panting* where are you little kid *sees zombies all around him* uhhh  
  
uh oh O_O  
  
hiei:*hears a scream from far away* who could that be chip?  
  
chip: *shrugs* woof?  
  
(at the car where beyonce and mr.hat are kissing)  
  
hiei: EWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
mr.hat: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?  
  
hiei: uuhhhh i got a new dog!! ^_^  
  
beyonce: awwww he's so cute what's his name  
  
hiei: chip ^_^  
  
beyonce: awwwww ^___________________^  
  
mr.hat:*looks up and sees a fling baby* QUILTY!!!  
  
beyonce: don't you mean blanket  
  
hiei:let's go!!!!!  
  
~~mean while~~~~~~~  
  
yusuke:*driving* hmmmmmh hmmhmhm hmmm  
  
kurama: let's hurry and find mr.hat and hiei-  
  
(bang!!)  
  
*eminem is on their limo window(a.n:that rymed ^_^) coverd in blood*  
  
yusuke/kurama: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***to be contunied*************************  
  
artime: ewww will hiei mr.hat beyonce and chips kill M.J?  
  
justin: find out soon  
  
zombie: yuppers  
  
selina: HEY THAT'S MY LINE *chases zombie*  
  
zombie: PLEASE REVIEW!! *runs from selina* 


End file.
